


Paranoid, Not Stupid;

by boredsvunut (Opalgirl)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Minor Character(s), post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-28
Updated: 2008-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/boredsvunut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-ep drabble for 9.06 "Svengali", implied John/Olivia pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paranoid, Not Stupid;

"You beat the guy with a _book_?" I ask, wandering into the room.

"Hey - whatever's close at hand," Olivia shrugs and then sighs. "What _now_, John? If you're going to ask me to quit..."

"Hey!" I hold up my hands, in defense of myself. "I'm paranoid, not _stupid_. Did you go to the hospital?" "Of course.

"Dad" wouldn't let me get away with not going." She props her feet up, as she speaks.

"So you get stabbed and I got shot in the ass. Both by crazies," I say, thinking aloud.

"True love?" She quips, grinning.

"I was thinking conspiracy."


End file.
